deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MilitaryBrat/Team Tommy Lee Jones vs Team Harrison Ford
Marshall Sam Gerard......The US marshall leading the hunt for fugitive Richard Kimble. Agent K......The most feared MIB agent of all time. Colonel Phillips......The man who trained the potential super soldier candidates including Steve Rogers AKA Captain America. And together they make TEAM TOMMY LEE JONES. They will face......TEAM HARRISON FORD. These men make up the other team...... Indiana Jones......The greatest adventurer of all time. Han Solo......The cocky smuggler who became a Rebel alliance General. John Book......The Philadelphia police officer who protects a young Amish boy who witnessed a murder. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!!?!!?!???!?!?!?!?!?! Weapons: TLJ: Gerard: Glock 17 K: MIB blaster Phillips: Winchester 1897 HF: Jones: 1917 revovler Solo: DL:44 blaster Book: Remington 870 Voting ends August 10, 2012 at 11: 59 PM. Battle: Federal Marshall Sam Gerard has been notified of a sighting of Dr. Richard Kimble in an Amish village in Pennsylvania. "Oh and Gerard, we have a new team for you." "Well I like my own team fine." "Still, take them along you might learn something new." "S**t sir, they all look like me." "Thats what I thought, but they aren't. We have Agent K of MIB." "MIB? Those guys in black who send illegal aliens back to there own planets?" "Exactly. Also you'll have Colonel Phillips of the US Army. He helped train a certain patriot." Meanwhile in Pennsylvania...... "You wanted to see me again Rachel?" John Book asks his Amish lover. "Yes, there are two men here who look exactly like you but younger." replied Rachel. "Where are they?" "Over in the barn, the whole town is over there." "And that kids, is what happened to the Holy Grail." Indy said "Wow Jones thats real interesting. Meanwhile on the Millenium Falcon......" "Who the hell are you two?" "I'm Indiana Jones" "And I'm Han Solo." But before any explanations can be given over the loudspeaker comes Gerard's voice. "ATTENTION RICHARD KIMBLE. YOU ARE COMPLTLEY SURROUNDED. COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD AND YOU WILL NOT BE HARMED." "Who's Richard Kimble?" Han asks. "He's a doctor who killed his wife" John Book said. "How did you know that?" Indy asked. "Saw it on the news." Meanwhile on the other side...... "Good work Gerard." Colonel Phillips said "We'll be able to arrest your man once and for all." "I don't know why I'm here." Agent K said "This man Kimble isn't an alien is he?" "No" said Gerard "No extra terrestrial connections at all?" "None that I would know of. Wait your the guys who deal with aliens why don't you tell me." "Because before I left MIB to come here I found Richard Kimble's location. There were four of him." "How could that be possible K?" Gerard asked. "We'll find out if one of the three guys here is your boy." "THREE of them are here?" Phillips asked. "Yes" "My team and I are going in to capture Kimble." said Gerard. "Alright sir." The SWAT team commander said. Meanwhile Indy, Solo, and Book try to move out of the town quietly but are stopped by Gerard, K, and Phillips. "Richard Kimble put your hands above your head and drop any weapons you may have on you." Gerard said with his Glock pointed at them. "Is he talking to us?" Han asked Indy and Book. "Apparently." Indy said. "Just one thing left to do at a time like this." Han said. "RUN!!!!!!" The three men split up into the town. They had hidden there weapons in places they knew they would be able to find them. "Well what are you doing staring slack jawed? Lets go get them" Phillips said. Phillips went after Book who knew the town very well but Phillips had been better trained. He spots Book and tip toes to him and hits him with the butt of his shotgun. Book tries to return fire with his own shotgun but Phillips kills him with a shotgun blast to the face. Team TLJ: 3 Team HF: 2 Phillips grabs his radio and contacts Gerard and K. "One of your Kimbles is dead." "We need him alive Phillips." K said. "I know but he pulled a gun on me and I had to do somethi-" Team TLJ: 2 Team HF: 2 "Phillips? You there" But Colonel Phillips had been killed by Han Solo. "You may have been good, but I was better." He said like the cocky smuggler he is. But with Agent K hot on his trail he had no time to sit on his ass. Agent K said to him when he cornered him and pushed him down: "That looks awfully like a space weapon. Where are you from? What species are you?" "Corelia. And I'm human." "I could bring you in to MIB for questioning. Or I could just kill yo-" Team TLJ: 1 Team HF: 2 Indy had just put a bullet in K's back. He helps Han up from the ground. "I had that you know" Han said. "Didn't look like it." But then a shot rang out and Han fell to the ground dead with blood coming from his head. Team TLJ: 1 Team HF: 1 Gerard was standing just a few feet away and says to Indy: "Its no good running anymore Kimble." But then Indy sweeped Gerard's legs out from under him and he fell on his back. Gerard lost his weapon and Indy was pointing his at Gerard. "Kimble? Who's Kimble?" "You are, you killed your wife and escaped execution." "Ok, I may have escaped several executions, but I'm not and I've never been married." "If your not Kimble then who are you?" "My name is Indiana Jones." and then helping Gerard up to his feet "and maybe I can help you find this Kimble person." WINNER: Team Indiana Jones Category:Blog posts